It's Happiness
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: WonKyu story as always :D Gimme your comment if you want me to continue this story Thanks (:
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Happiness

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai, AU

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Foreword :

I'll update it one by one for the chapter, so be patient (:

Description :

Choi Siwon, seorang supermodel terkenal di Korea Selatan yang telah mendunia. Bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna membuatnya disukai dan digilai oleh siapapun.

Cho Kyuhhyun, seorang pelukis lulusan universitas luar negeri yang memiliki beribu kharisma dan sifat ke-ibuan. Wajahnya sebagai seorang namja yang cantik dan sifatnya yang lembut membuatnya dijauhi temannya sejak kecil.

Kini Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea untuk memulai karirnya sebagai pelukis di Negaranya. Tempatnya tumbuh dari kecil sampai lulus SMA. Negara yang menjadi saksi semua kisah hidupnya dan kisah cinta pertamanya dengan seorang pangeran sekolah.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

It's Happiness

Chapter 1

Hari ini seorang putra kesayangan dan kebanggaan dari keluarga Cho kembali ke Korea setelah menamatkan studinya dan menitih karir sebagai pelukis di negeri sakura, Jepang selama lima tahun. Namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun berniat membuat sebuah kejutan untuk keluarganya dengan kepulangannya. Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu kepulangannya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pesawatnya mendarat di tanah kelahirannya. Ia sudah siap memulai kehidupan barunya di negara ini. Negara yang menjadi saksi kehidupannya sebelum dia memutuskan sekolah di luar negeri.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu utama bandara, banyak wartawan dan kerumunan orang didepan pintu utama serta beberapa sekuriti yang tampaknya sedang mengawal seseorang. 'Mungkin artis Korea' batin Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan keramainan itu. Ia menunggu artis tersebut lewat dengan sabar. Banyak wartawan yang tengah mengajukan pertanyaan seperti, 'Apa benar anda sedang dekat dengan Lina Kim?' 'Apa hubungan anda dengan model yang sering menjadi pasangan anda tersebut?' 'Apa anda mempunyai hubungan spesial dengannya?' dan masih banyak lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sambil menunggu keramaian itu berakhir.

Secara tidak sengaja artis tersebut menuju ke arah dimana Kyuhyun berdiri dan otomatis membuat keramaian itu mengarah padanya. Artis tersebut terlalu terburu-buru dan menghindari para wartawan sehingga membuatnya menabrak Kyuhyun ditengah kerumunan. Artis yang memakai kacamata hitam itu kemudian berhenti, ia berniat untuk menolong Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dan hampir terinjak. Artis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri setelah meraih tangannya.

"Maaf, apa anda baik-baik saja? Saya terburu-buru dan tidak sengaja menabrak anda." Tanya artis tersebut dengan lembut setelah membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah artis tersebut dan mengamati wajah dibalik kacamata hitam itu. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah artis tersebut yang terasa tak asing baginya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang ada dibalik kaca mata hitam itu. Ini hanya perasaanya ataukah..

DEG. Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti seketika ketika artis tersebut melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tunggu sebentar.. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu.. Wajahnya.. mirip dengan— Dia benar-benar kaget melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Begini saja, hubungi aku jika kau ada apa-apa. Aku terburu-buru. Namaku Siwon dan manajer-ku akan memberimu nomor handphone-ku. Jika kau terluka, kau bisa menghubungiku setelah aku pulang dari Jepang okay. Sampai jumpa." Artis itu –Siwon- kembali memakai kacamatanya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sang manajer memberikan kartu nama Siwon kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku.

Kyuhyun terdiam masih ditempatnya. Ia masih shock dengan kejadian tersebut. Semua ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar dikepalanya. Padahal sudah lebih dari lima menit kejadian itu berlalu dan keramaian yang tadi adapun sudah tidak ada bersamaan dengan kepergian artis itu, Siwon. Sekumpulan cairan bening bersarang di pelupuk matanya, 'Padahal, baru saja aku berniat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.' batin Kyuhyun. Dan setetes air mata keluar dari mata indahnya. Air mata ambigu, mungkin. Ia tak tahu, haruskah dia bersedih atasnya atu malah bahagia karenanya.

Flashback

"_Dasar banci! Kau ini namja tapi kelakuan dan wajahmu tidak berbeda dengan yeoja." Teriak salah satu berandalan kepada Kyuhyun kecil._

"_Aku bukan banci! Hikss.. Jangan menggangguku. Hikss.." bela Kyuhyun kecil sambil membenamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya._

_Anak-anak berandal tersebut lalu melempar batu kepada Kyuhyun dan mengenai kepala Kyuhyun sampai berdarah. Kyuhyun hanya meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut, sangat takut saat ini. Salahkah ia terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik? Salahkah dia tidak bisa melawan anak-anak berandal tersebut padahal dia namja?_

"_Hey! Kalian! Berhenti mengganggunya atau aku akan memukulmu!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan anak-anak berandal tersebut sambil membawa tongkat baseball._

"_Kau mau membela banci ini? Kemari kau!" seorang anak berandal tersebut meraih kerah bocah pembawa tongkat baseball tersebut dan hendak memukulnya. Namun bocah pembawa tongkat baseball tersebut segera memukul anak-anak berandal tersebut dan membuat mereka berlari setelah terkena pukulan tongkat baseball-nya._

_Bocah pembawa tongkat baseball tersebut berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sambil berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis._

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Mereka melukaimu ya? Kepalamu berdarah begini." ucap bocah pembawa tongkat baseball tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku-nya. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah bocah tersebut yang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang berdarah dengan saputangan._

"_Appo.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit dikepalanya._

"_Nae, aku tau. Tapi kau harus diobati, tahan sedikit nae." dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Bocah tersebut menaruh plester didahi Kyuhyun yang berdarah. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahan sakit dikepalanya._

"_Nah selesai.. Ini akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi. Oh iya, namaku Siwon. Kau Kyuhyun kan?" ucap bocah pembawa tongkat baseball tersebut setelah menaruh plester dikepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap bocah dihadapannya._

"_Apa kau teman mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun polos._

"_Tentu saja bukan. Mereka adalah berandalan yang sering menggangu anak-anak. Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau Kyuhyun kan?" jawab bocah pembawa tongkat baseball._

"_Nae, aku Kyuhyun. Kau tidak membenciku karena wajahku seperti yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi polosnya._

"_Hahaha.. Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu, untuk apa aku membenci namja dengan wajah peri sepertimu?"_

_BLUSH. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengar pujian Siwon kepadanya._

"_Be-benark-kah? Benarkah kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya sekaligus bahagia. _

"_Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Hari sudah sore, tidak baik untuk peri sepertimu keluar sampai sore begini." hibur Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih diam._

_Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghapus air matanya serta debu yang menempel di bajunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus kepada Siwon._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"_

"_Kau pemilik lapangan baseball di komplek ini bukan? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Lagipula aboji kita juga saling mengenal. Aku senang bisa mengenal keluargamu dan juga dirimu. Kalian baik terhadapku dan keluargaku." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Kyuhyun._

"_Jinja? Apa kita bisa menjadi teman, pembawa tongkat baseball?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon._

"_Apa kau bilang? Pembawa tongkat baseball?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kau menolongku dengan tongkat baseball. Jadi aku memanggilmu bocah pembawa tongkat baseball."_

"_Baiklah. Kita berteman mulai sekarang, peri kecil." jawab Siwon sambil membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus._

"_Okay, aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada umma dan aboji kejadian hari ini. Mereka pasti senang jika aku mendapat teman baik." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas tangan Siwon dan mulai beranjak pergi._

"_Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa peri kecil. Jika mereka berani mengganggumu lagi, kau bisa mencariku di lapangan baseball sebelah rumahmu. Aku akan menghajar mereka lagi. Hahaha.."_

"_Hmm.. Kau selalu bermain di lapangan baseball itu? Apa aku bisa menemui disana besok sore?"_

"_Tentu saja. Temui aku disana besok, aku akan menunggumu. Aku selalu bermain baseball disana bersama teman-temanku."_

"_Sampai jumpa besok pembawa tongkat baseball.."_

"_Nae.. Hati-hati di jalan."_

_Kyuhyun kecil pulang dengan hati yang sangat bahagia dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia tak mempedulikan luka dikepalanya dan disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun memegang plester dikepalanya dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat senang bisa berteman dengan Siwon. Ia bernyanyi kecil sambil sesekali menyapa orang yang dikenalnya ketika berpapasan. Semoga ini awal yang baik untuk kehidupan Kyuhyun yang lebih baik di kemudian hari. Ya.. Semoga. Semoga semuanya akan tetap seperti ini._

Flashback Off

To be continued ..

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Umma.. Aboji.. Aku pulaaaaaaanggg~!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika sampai didalam rumah dan langsung berlari memeluk umma dan aboji-nya yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Umma dan sang aboji hanya terkejut melihat kepulangan sang anak yang mendadak dan tiba-tiba berteriak sambil berlari memeluk mereka. Sungguh sifat kekanakan yang tidak cocok dengan usianya batin sang aboji. Dan sang umma hanya membalas pelukan sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang serta rasa rindu yang mendalam setelah berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kapan kau pulang, nak? Kenapa tidak meminta kami menjemputmu? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami kepulanganmu?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut sang umma.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan dengan kedatanganku. Dan.. tada.. Aku sudah ada disini!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan riang.

"Kau pasti lelah, nak. Lebih baik kau segera ke kamarmu sementara kami menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk menyambut kedatanganmu." celetuk sang aboji.

"Aboji tidak merindukanku ya? Umma.. Aboji tidak merindukanku!" lapor Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kepada sang umma.

"Tentu saja aboji merindukan anak kesayangan aboji ini! Kemari, nak.. Aboji sangat merindukanmu. Kau ini sudah besar tapi tetap saja bermanja pada umma dan abojimu yang sudah tua ini." ucap sang aboji sembari memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"Hehe.. Bagiku umma dan aboji masih muda, sangaaaaaaat muda. Aku tetap mencintai kalian seperti dulu." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sang aboji.

"Sudah ayo selesaikan acara yang mengharu biru ini. Cho Kyuhyun, cepat ke kamar sementara umma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu untuk menyambut kedatanganmu." celetuk sang umma menghentikan kegiatan sang suami dan anak.

"Jinja? Aku benar-benar merindukan masakan umma. Di Jepang tidak ada makanan seenak makanan buatan umma." pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan.

"Aigo.. Sejak kapan aegya umma menjadi anak yang suka merayu? Sudah sana istirahatkan dirimu. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Nae, umma.. Aboji aku ke kamar dulu. Hari ini indah sekali.."

"Sudah cepat ke kamar."

"Aku mencintai umma dan aboji!"

"Umma dan aboji juga mencintaimu sayang."

"Umma.. Aboji.. Saranghae.."

"Ye.."

"Um-"

"Cepat ke kamar CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Hahahah, ye ummaku yang cantik."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjangnya setelah menaruh kopernya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya yang sudah lama ia rindukan. 'Masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengulas sebuah senyum simpul dibibir cherry-nya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun ia kembali teringat dengan kejadia di bandara.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk ditepi kasur. Ia mengambil kartu nama dari saku kemejanya. Melihatnya sekilas dan terbesit dipikirannya, 'haruskah aku menghubunginya?'. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merindukan Siwon, sangat. Tapi sungguh ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Ia ingin menata ulang hidup dan hatinya, mungkin. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam laci meja nakas disebelah kasurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersama seorang namja yang memeluknya sambil membuat tanda V dengan dua jari tangannya. Sungguh, ia merindukan momen bahagia itu. Dimana ia dan namja tampan dalam foto tersebut bersama. Tanpa terasa, air matanya menggenang disudut manik indahnya.

Flashback ON

"_Hei pembawa tongkat baseball? Kenapa hari ini permainanmu cepat sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Aku kan bukan batter utama, jadi aku hanya bertugas menggantikan batter yang lain jika mereka tidak bisa bermain. Lagipula kau sudah menungguku kan? Aku tidak mau membuatmu lama menunggu." jawab Siwon sambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dengan diiringi sebuah senyum tulus._

"_Tapi permainanmu bagus kau tau? Permainanmu sungguh hebat, melebihi butter utama-nya." tukas Kyuhyun masih dengan bibir pouty nya._

"_Bukan butter tapi batter, nona manis."_

"_Aish, aku bukan yeoja!"_

"_Tapi kau tetap manis. Sudahlah lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan hari ini."_

"_Apa kau tidak lelah?"_

"_Umm.. Lumayan. Tapi setelah melihat peri kecilku, aku jadi bersemangat lagi."_

_Kyuhyun tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan. Kyuhyun tidak berani melihat wajah Siwon untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Hari yang indah untuk Kyuhyun, setidaknya ia mulai bahagia atas kehadiran Siwon dihidupnya._

Flashback Off

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju meja nakas dimana ponselnya berada. 'Tuhan, salahkah aku jika aku masih mengharapkannya?' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Siwon, ia merindukan teman kecilnya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun takut jika Siwon malah menghindarinya. 'Apa Siwon masih marah padaku?' batin Kyuhyun. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengalah dengan perasaannya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang ada pada kartu nama yang diberikan manajer Siwon kepadanya.

Tuut.. tuut..

"Yoboseo?"

"Yoboseo, Siwon?"

"Nae, nugu?"

"Siwon.. Ini.. aku.."

"Aku?"

"Aku.. Kyuhyun.."

"Kyu.."

"Mianhada, Siwon-ah."

"Untuk?"

"Kau tau maksudku, Siwon.. Aku berada di Korea sekarang."

"Jadi kau sudah kembali, eoh?"

"Nae.. "

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau sakit?"

"Ani.."

"Kau belum makan?"

"Ani.. Aku.. merindukanmu.. Mianhae."

"Berhenti berkata mianhae.. Darimana kau tau nomorku?"

"Di bandara, kau menabrakku.."

"Aish.. Jinjja? Kenapa aku tidak tau kalau itu kau? Maafkan aku yang terburu-buru tadi. Gwaenchanayo?"

"Nae, gwaenchana.. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Dua hari lagi, wae?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bisakah?"

"Anything for you, Kyu.."

"Kau harus beristirahat dengan cukup, Won.."

"Selalu."

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Memaafkanmu? Kapan kau berbuat salah?"

"Aku meninggalkanmu dulu.."

"Hahaha, setiap orang punya mimpi, Kyu.. Begitu juga aku dan dirimu. Itu bukan salahmu jika kau memilih sekolah diluar negeri.."

"Gomawo.."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, manajer hyung sudah bernyanyi disini. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Nae, jaga kesehatanmu.. Annyeong."

"Kau juga.. Annyeong" tuut tuut tuut

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kembali ia menatap foto yang ia acuhkan dikasur, foto yang sama. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. 'Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar memulai segalanya dari awal bersamamu?'

Siwon tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya setelah menerima telepon Kyuhyun. 'Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan kembali, peri kecilku.' batin Siwon. Siwon segera memposisikan dirinya di kursi penumpang pesawat karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang membawanya akan take off. Manajer Siwon yang sedari tadi curiga melihat kelakuan Siwon yang tidak biasanya menatap heran pada Siwon.

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang manajer.

"Tentu saja." jawab Siwon singkat sambil memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ani.. hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit.. aneh."

"Yak! Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu, hyung?"

"Hahahah, aku hanya bercanda. Apa karena telepon barusan?"

"Ehem.."

"Memangnya siapa yang meneleponmu?"

"Peri kecil."

"Peri kecil? Kau sedang tidak sakit kan Siwon."

"Sudahlah, hyung kau diam saja. Berisik!"

"Siwon, jika kau mengalami gangguan mental saat ini kau tidak boleh menaiki pesawat. Berbahaya untuk penumpang lain."

"Hyung berhenti bicara atau akan kutendang bokongmu keluar jendela!"

"Memangnya jendela pesawat bisa kau buka dengan menendang bokongku?"

"Aish! Sudahlah! Aku tidur, bye!"

'dasar aneh!' batin sang manajer.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua merasa lebih nyaman saat ini. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu merindukan satu sama lain dan akhirnya bertemu, atau karena mereka saling –mencintai-. Entahlah.. Biarkan takdir yang memberi jalan untuk mereka.

To be continued ..

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Buat reader yg belom sempet Arika bales komen sama review-nya mian ne^^

Saya mau curhat ini reader sekalian T^T Menurut kalian kenapa sih ada anti shipper WonKyu? Soalnya saya galau juga sbg author WonKyu yg karyanya dibash dan diflame cuma gara-gara pairing T^T *apa salah WonKyu? Saya butuh pencerahan u,u

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku tempat ia biasa menunggu Siwon bermain baseball dulu. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Siwon, sesuai dengan permintaannya dua hari yang lalu kepada Siwon. Hari ini merupakan hari di musim gugur, angin berhembus semilir menerpa surai coklat Kyuhyun. Matanya tertutup menikmati hembusan angin dan suara-suara menentramkan dari daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Kyuhyun merindukan semua hal yang pernah ia tinggalkan selama lima tahun. Ia merindukan kota tempat ia tinggal, merindukan semilir angin di kota ini, merindukan taman ini, dan harus ia akui.. Ia merindukan seseorang dan itu..

"Menikmati angin lagi, eoh?"

Suara itu.. Suara itu miliknya, milik seseorang yang Kyuhyun rindukan. Seseorang yang Kyuhyun tunggu kedatangannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Suara itu, Siwon… Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka matanya. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menutup matanya. Turut menikmati angin yang berhembus, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Bukan karena canggung, melainkan mereka hanya ingin menikmati angin yang berhembus dalam keheningan itu. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu untuk saat ini. Hingga Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai Siwon. Ia merindukan namja ini, sangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Won?"

Siwon membuka matanya dan mensejajarkan posisi duduknya. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Suara yang pernah mengucap selamat tinggal padanya lima tahun lalu. Ia merindukan suara ini, juga.

Flashback ON

"_Tidak bisakah kau meneruskan pendidikanmu disini saja?" Siwon berkata sambil menahan emosi yang siap meluap kapan saja._

"_Won, please. Kau tau cita-citaku bukan? Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun tau, saat ini Siwon sedang marah dan juga .. sedih. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia pun terluka dengan keputusannya ini. Namun cita-cita yang ingin ia raih dan karir yang ia harapkan sungguh membuatnya berlaku egois terhadap dirinya dan juga orang yang sangat berarti baginya._

_Siwon menghela nafas berat, sungguh ia terluka dengan keputusan Kyuhyun ini. Namun Siwon tidak ingin mengekang Kyuhyun dan bersikap egois dengan menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, "Baiklah.. Aku tidak bisa menjadi egois saat ini. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Kyu. Jika ini membuatmu bahagia, maka pergilah. Aku akan merelakan kepergianmu. Berjanjilah kau akan sukses dan bahagia."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon, "Terima kasih, Won. Aku berjanji akan sukses disana. Tapi untuk berbahagia, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu.". Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan memudar._

_Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, sangat mengerti. Bahkan Siwon tau, Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama terluka dengan keputusan ini. Namun mereka berusaha tegar, "Lihat aku, Kyu. Aku tau ini memang berat untukmu dan tentu saja untukku. Tapi berhentilah menjadi seperti ini, kau harus kuat. Berbahagialah disana, Kyu. Aku sudah melepasmu, jadi jangan buat aku bersedih lebih dalam."_

"_Won.."_

"_Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhanmu lagi mengenai ini."_

"_Tapi.."_

"_Cukup, Kyu. Kau membuatku semakin terluka. Pergilah.. dan berbahagialah."_

"_Won.."_

"_Pergi!"_

_GREP- Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Siwon erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata dibalik punggung Siwon._

"_Saranghanda"_

_Siwon tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Kyuhyun. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau saat mengucapkannya karena menahan tangis. Siwon melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya._

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar itu, Kyu.."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penolakan Siwon. Hatinya remuk mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu. Air matanya berhenti menetes seketika._

_Siwon berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu, Kyu. Ulangi sekali lagi! Dengan suara yang lembut dan matamu menatap mataku.". Siwon melepaskan tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

"_Sekarang cobalah.."_

_Kyuhyun menatap kedalam manik Siwon. Menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan._

"_Aku.. Mencintaimu Choi Siwon."_

_Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, untuk yang terkahir kali._

"_Sekarang pergilah.. dan penuhi semua janjimu."_

_Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon. Ia akan merindukan namja ini. Namun terbesit rasa kecewa disaat Siwon tak membalas ucapan cintanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertanya akan hal itu._

"_Aku akan merindukanmu, Won."_

_Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya meninggalkan dunianya sekarang menuju dunia yang baru. Ia akan menata hatinya untuk berbahagia di Jepang, tanpa seorang Siwon disampingnya. Ia akan sukses menitih karirnya. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

"_Kyu.." teriak Siwon sesaat setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya._

"_Nae?"_

"_Aku akan merindukanmu disini. Jaga kesehatanmu disana." Kyuhyun tersenyum.._

"_Gomabta."_

"_Kyu.."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Nado, saranghae.."_

Flashback OFF

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dan, aku masih tampan seperti biasa." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Sekarang kau sudah sukses rupanya, Won." Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dengan sebuah senyum simpul terpatri dibibirnya.

"Hanya menjadi model dan aktor dibeberapa film. Kau juga sudah menjadi pelukis yang profesional sekarang." Siwon masih enggan menatap Kyuhyun. Tangannya bersilang didada.

"Mwo?"

"Jangan menyangkal. Aku tau kau sudah menjadi pelukis ternama di Jepang."

"Bagaimana bisa.. kau mengetahui itu? Kau membuntutiku eoh?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah penggemar beratmu."

"Aish.. Kau benar-benar membuatku aneh dipertemuan pertama kita ini."

"Wae?"

"Ani."

"Dan kurasa kau juga sudah berbahagia disana, benarkan?" Siwon menghadap Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hmm.. Kurasa sudah."

"Baguslah."

"Oiya, siapa Lina?"

"Lina? Maksudmu Lina Kim?"

"Ne. Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Saat kita bertemu di bandara, wartawan menanyakan hubunganmu dengannya. Siapa dia?"

"Kau ini benar-benar melupakanku rupanya di Jepang. Bahkan hubunganku dengannya saja kau tak tau."

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan semua warna dan kanvas yang telah menyita waktuku."

"Kau ini.."

"Siapa Lina Kim? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Dia.. Seseorang yang dekat denganku. Dan harus kuakui, aku menyukainya.."

BLAM_ Kyuhyun serasa dihantam gada saat mendengar pengakuan Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Tidak ingin merusak momen di pertemuan pertamanya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh.. Jadi kau menyukainya. Well, kau sangat sibuk semenjak menjadi model bukan? Aku berterima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk melihatmu bahagia. Dan Lina Kim.. dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Hanya rekan kerja. Kau tau maksudku bukan, cinta membuatku bodoh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini seperti berbicara pada orang asing saja. Kau itu penting bagiku, Kyu. Kau tau kisah cintaku bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah? Apa masih sama seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak mengingat bagaimana kisah kita sejak kecil?"

"Huh?"

"Bahkan kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau sudah melupakan semuanya eoh?"

"YAK! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Aku tau, mana mungkin kau melupakannya."

"Kau tau, saat kau menjadi pangeran sekolah—"

"Kapan?" Siwon memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja waktu kita di SMP dan SMA! Kau selalu menjadi pangeran sekolah bukan!"

"Oh.. lanjutkan."

"Saat kau menjadi pangeran sekolah, sangat sulit mendapatkan perhatianmu walau hanya semenit."

"Jangan berlebihan!"

"Baiklah, mungkin itu terdengar sangat berlebihan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bahkan kau sempat mengabaikanku."

"Itu untuk melindungimu dari para yeoja liar yang selalu mengerumuniku, kau tau!"

"Okay, aku memaafkanmu. Dan kau ingat betapa sulitnya kita mencari waktu untuk pergi bersama?"

"Hmm.. Aku sangat menikmati waktu-waktu seperti itu dulu bersamamu."

"Aku bahkan mengingat semuanya dengan baik, Won."

"Kyu, kau ingat taman ini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Berarti kau mengingat semua pertemuan kita disini?"

"Permainanmu? Pelukan beruangmu? Perlindunganmu? Yang mana? Aku mengingatnya semua."

"Bukan yang itu. Maksudku .. Ciuman pertama kita. Kau mengingatnya bukan?" Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya, ia sungguh mengingat hal itu. Oh ayolah, mana mungkin kita melupakan ciuman pertama kita.

"Ne.. Wae? Apa kita harus membicarakan hal itu sekarang?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Tapi, itu juga yang pertama bagiku Kyu."

"Jinjja?"

"Ye, kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

"Kau tau.. Jujur aku bahagia saat kau menciumku. Waktu itu, kita kelas berapa?"

"Lima SD."

"Sungguh bukan seperti ciuman yang sesungguhnya karena kita masih kecil. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Jadi maksudmu ciuman-ciuman yang selama ini kita lakukan.. kau hanya menganggapnya saat kita sudah dewasa begitu? Sejak kapan kau menganggap dirimu dewasa? Aish.."

"Sejak kita SMA mungkin."

"Berarti.. Satu.. Dua.. Kau hanya menganggap tujuh dari tujuh belas ciuman kita? Aigoo~"

PLETAKK—

"Kenapa memukul kepalaku? Sakit tau."

"Kau ini! Membuatku malu saja! Ini pertemuan pertama kita kau tau."

"Bukankah dulu kita juga sering membicarakan hal seperti ini?"

"Itu berbeda!"

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada pertemuan pertama kita? Aku anggap ini kencan pertama."

"Siwon! Kau juga melupakan semua kencan kita? Ini bukan kencan pertama kita! Ini hanya pertemuan pertama kita setelah kita berpisah kau tau."

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku. Baiklah.. Kapan kita akan berkencan lagi?"

"Lebih baik kita fokus untuk pertemuan ini dulu, kencan itu belakangan."

"Baiklah.. Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang?"

"Mari berjalan-jalan!"

"Ke?"

"Kemana saja, pembawa tongkat baseball."

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Masih sama seperti dulu, kekanakan. Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju mobil sport metalik merahnya meninggalkan taman-berjuta-kenangan itu. Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan Siwon mengait dengan tangannya. Siwon yang mengetahui perubahan wajah Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan,

"Bukankah selalu seperti ini, Kyu?"

"N-nae.."

"Apa kau tidak suka? Aku akan melepasnya jika kau merasa risih." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Siwon.

"Ani, biarkan tetap seperti ini. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, lima tahun tanpa hal seperti ini."

Siwon tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon. Tangan Siwon beralih merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Kau masih sama.".

To be continued ..

Review and comment please :D Beri saran apa saya harus lanjut atau menghentikan kisah ini *nada telenovela *plakk

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Siwon berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum untuk dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Ya, kini dua sejoli kita sedang berada di tempat yang sama, apartemen Siwon. Setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama, Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin sering bertemu. Ini sudah pertemuan ke empat belas mereka. Tahap yang cukup cepat untuk mengakrabkan diri bukan? Ayolah, mereka sudah bukan teman baru. Bahkan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Orang tua Siwon-pun juga sudah tau jika Kyuhyun telah kembali ke Korea. Dan apa kalian tau? Bahkan orang tua Siwon sudah menanyakan tentang hubungan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, biarkan mereka sendiri yang menentukan takdirnya.

Siwon kembali dengan dua gelas orange juice yang segar. Siwon menyodorkan orange juice tersebut kepada Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen sebesar ini, Won?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah rumahmu lebih luas dari ini?"

"Aish! Bukan itu maksudku.. Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Hmm.. Harus kuakui, lumayan."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu saja?"

"Dan membuat mereka kualahan dengan yeoja-yeoja liar itu? Tidak mungkin."

"Siapa suruh kau menjadi model!"

"Kau ini—"

TING TONG

"Siapa juga yang bertamu, mengganggu saja!"

"Sudah cepat buka, Won!"

"Ne.. Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK..

"Umma.. Aboji.. Ah-ahjumma dan Ahjusshi?" tanya Siwon terkejut melihat siapa tamunya.

"Siapa Won?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Siwon karena tidak ada jawaban dari Siwon dari tadi.

"OMONA!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa datang kemari? Kenapa juga bersama-sama?" tanya Siwon setelah mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Sekarang mereka, Siwon-Kyuhyun-Mr. & Mrs. Choi-Mr. & Mrs. Cho sedang duduk diruang tamu.

"Begini, Won.." Mr. Choi ambil suara.

"Berapa usia kalian berdua?"

"Dua puluh tujuh." jawab WonKyu kompak.

"Lalu berapa lama kalian telah bersama?" tanya Mr. Cho

"Umm.. Satu jam di apartemen ini." jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Pletakk!

"Aish, umma.. Appo! Aku kan hanya bercanda." rengek Kyuhyun karena mendapat pukulan yang cukup awesome dikepalanya oleh sang Umma.

"Rasakan itu! Kami sedang serius saat ini." jawab Mrs. Cho dan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir.

"Siwon, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?" tandas Mr. Cho

"Umm.. Tujuh belas tahun kurasa. Wae ahjusshi?"

"Kita perlu bicara serius, Siwon.. Kyuhyun.."

"Ne?"

Mr. Choi melirik Mr. Cho yang memberi anggukan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung melihat kelakuan orang tua mereka.

"Begini.. Kami tau hubungan kalian dan kalian tau itu." Mr. Choi angkat bicara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Dan kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian.."

"MWO?" teriak WonKyu kompak karena kaget.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tidak mau menikah? Apa kalian tidak mencintai satu sama lain?" tanya Mrs. Choi

"Bukan begitu, Umma.. Hanya saja, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" kekeh Siwon membela diri.

"Tujuh belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat kurasa." jawab Mr. Choi dengan tegas.

"Aboji.. Ayolah.. Ini bukan main-main. Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup." sekarang Siwon memasang wajah memelas.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa tidak diinginkan Siwon karena menolak perjodohan mereka. Jujur, Kyuhyun senang-sangat senang mendengar perjodohan mereka. Akan tetapi, jika Siwon tidak mau menikah dengannya itu hal yang berbeda. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Siwon sedang menghindari perjodohan mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Umma.. Aboji.. Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi.. Benar kata Siwon. Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main. Jika kami menikah tanpa adanya ikatan perasaan dan itu merupakan paksaan, akan berakibat buruk pada akhirnya." celetuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak saling mencintai lagi? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Bukan begitu, Ahjumma.. Beri kami sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengulas senyum.

Keluarga Choi dan Cho saling memandang dan tampak berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya..

"Baiklah, bicarakan ini secepatnya. Kami tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama." putus Mr. Choi.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu semenjak kepergian keluarga mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Won.." ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"N-ne?"

"Apa.. Apa kau.. mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kepala menunduk, ia takut Siwon tak mencintainya-lagi.

"Wae?"

"Aku.."

"Hmm..?"

"Aku.. Aku takut.."

"Takut? Takut kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. takut padamu, Won." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Nugu? Naega? Kenapa kau takut padaku?" ucap Siwon dengan nada kaget.

"Aku takut.. Kau membenciku dan menolak perjodohan kita tadi.." setetes air mata keluar dari manik Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Namun gagal. Siwon mendengar isakannya, dan itu membuat Siwon merasa bersalah. Siwon tau apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan tangisnya yang nyatanya sia-sia.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya. Siwon menggapai kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menutupi tangis diwajahnya. Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Dihapusnya air mata Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Siwon mencium kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam untuk menghentikan tangis Kyuhyun dan kini Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau tentu tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu.. Baby.." bisik Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih sesunggukan.

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengucapkannya lagi setelah aku kembali. Itu membuatku merasa.. bahwa hanya aku yang mencintaimu, Won." jawab Kyuhyun meracau masih dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau tau, saat aku menolak perjodohan kita. Aku memikirkan perasaanmu, bagaimana jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Bagaimana jika kau tak mau menikah denganku? Bagaimana jika nantinya kau akan terluka jika menikah denganku? Lihat aku.."

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, Baby.. Sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku tidak berani menjadi egois hanya untuk mendapatkanmu." Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi, ia menatap Siwon dalam. Mencari sebuah ketulusan disana.

"Won.."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau begitu.. Menikahlah denganku.. Secepatnya."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan kemudian menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya lagi, "Tentu saja, Baby.. Secepatnya.". Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Semua kekhawatirannya telah sirna. Siwon mencintainya, dan ia juga mencintai Siwon. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseo.."

"Yoboseo.."

"Umma?"

"Nae, ada apa Won?"

"Kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang."

"Lalu?"

"Segera persiapkan pernikahan kami, Umma.. Besok kami akan datang ke rumah untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut."

"Sudah kuduga, kalian tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Terserah apa kata, Umma. Besok kita bicarakan ini lagi, bersama keluarga Cho tentunya."

"Baiklah, Won."

"Ohya, dan katakan kepada keluarga Cho bahwa Kyuhyun akan menginap bersamaku."

"Mwo? Iye – iye! Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik, dia belum resmi menjadi menantuku."

"Tentu saja, Umma. Kyuhyun aman bersamaku."

"Dan ingat, jangan lakukan hal-hal diluar batas kewajaran. Kau tau kan maksud, Umma?"

"Naee…. Umma."

" Anak pintar. Baiklah, selamat malam Won."

"Selamat malam, umma-ku yang cantik."

Tuut tuut tuut

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak makan malam didapur apartemennya. Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan menaruh kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Siwon menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang menenangkan. Kyuhyun awalnya kaget mendapat perlakuan Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum, ia sangat suka Siwon memperlakukannya secara special seperti ini.

"Baby.. Umma menyuruhku menjagamu."

"Lalu? Kau keberatan menjagaku eoh?" Kyuhyun mematikan kompor setelah masakannya matang dan berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Bukan begitu, Baby.. Bukankah aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu lebih dari ciuman.."

"Lalu.." tanya Kyuhyun ber-antisipasi jika Siwon tiba-tiba 'menyerangnya'. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tau bagaimana jalannya otak makhluk dihadapannya saat ini. Siwon adalah orang yang frontal dalam hal seperti 'itu'.

"Aku mau meminta sesuatu padamu, Baby.."

"Apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Saat kita melakukannya dimalam pertama kita nanti.."

"Kenapa kita membicarakan hal seperti ini?"

"Oh, ayolah.. Baby.. please.."

"Minggir-minggir! Aku mau menaruh makanan ini dimeja." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Baby.. Listen to me, pleaseee.." Siwon memasang wajah memelas andalannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Cepat katakan permintaanmu dalam waktu lima detik. Satu.. Dua.."

"Mwo?"

"Tiga.. empat.."

"Duapuluhronde."

"Lim—MWO? Andwaee!"

The End

Gimana? Jelek ya TT Maaaffffff….. TT

Sebenernya sampe chapter 3 doang, ini buat bonusnya :D

Review and comment please :D

Akhir kata.. Gomawooooo~~~ and Keep support WonKyu (*WonKyu is Love)*pelukcium readers *deepbow with WonKyu^^

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on Facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti :D


End file.
